


Days Off

by notyouricon



Series: JJProject Drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Videogames, can be read as either, cute boys being cute, jaebeom being soft, jinyoung being soft, platonic or romantic, snacking, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: Just Jinyoung and Jaebeom being soft.Can be read as a romantic pairing or as a platonic pairing!





	Days Off

It was another day at the dorms, quiet as it could be, for Yugyeom had gone out with BamBam to go shopping. And Jackson had dragged Youngjae and Mark out to the gym or some other Jackson-esque place with him. Which left Jinyoung, who was currently laying in his bed, surfing the internet, and reading articles, and Jaebeom, who wasn’t doing much of anything, except maybe playing video games in the living room. All was still, and everything was going smoothly, the day drifting past in soft waves of clouded time. But, Jinyoung had become bored, and was a little hungry, so he left the shelter of his room to go to the kitchen and grab a snack, and then maybe take a nap for the next hour or so. 

When he stepped out of his doorway, the young man was greeted by soft mumbling and the clicking of buttons, most definitely a video game. Jinyoung padded down the hall, his too big shirt draping over his thighs and hands. He skirted through the living room, glancing at his hyung quickly, and smiling as Jaebeom lost his last life on the screen. His soft laughter seemed to have gained the attention of the sore loser, and Jaebeom glanced up at him from his place on the couch. “I thought you went out with Bam and Yugyeom?” The leader said curiously, eyebrows quirked. 

Jinyoung shook his head, running a hand through his mess of hair, “No, I’ve just been in bed all day, but I’m a little hungry.” Shrugging he lowered his hands to his sides, the long sleeves of his sweater drooping over them. Then he started walking over to the kitchen, opening up one of the cupboards in search of a bag of chips, or maybe some other treat. He could hear the soft pitter patter of Jaebeom’s feet approaching the kitchen, and smiled, he was glad for the quiet. 

“There’s a bag of potato chips behind the sugar jar.” Jaebeom hinted, a slight smirk on his face, the chips were Yugyeom’s, but the youngest member had forgotten about them so they had been hidden away all week. He heard Jinyoung’s hum of approval, and the rustle of plastic packaging before Jinyoung straightened up, holding the snacks in triumph. The bag crinkled as it was opened, and the younger of the two set it on the table in between them, so they could share. 

The pair enjoyed a comfortable silence, munching on the chips, and at one point Jaebeom got up to get them some milk from the fridge. The two were close friends, they didn’t need conversation to enjoy each other’s company, oftentimes they could communicate with just a few looks in each others direction (the other members couldn’t decide whether that was cool or scary). Eventually, Jaebeom did start talking, running through the details of the new videogame he was playing, or just rambling about little things that had happened throughout the week. 

Jinyoung didn’t talk quite as much, he wasn’t good at making conversation, which was easy when he had Jaebeom to do all the talking for him. Soon the bag of chips was gone, and the mild was drunk and the two were trying to figure out how to spend the rest of their day alone in the dorms. “I don’t know about you, but I’m a little sleepy, I might go nap.” Jinyoung had said, longing for the comfort of his bed with all the fluffy pillows and soft blankets. Jaebeom had nodded, before a thought came to him.  
“We could cuddle? It’s been a while since we could just relax.” He suggested, a soft smile on his face as he watched Jinyoung’s eyes light up at the idea. The younger male nodded, and moved to take care of the dirty cups and empty snack container. And once the kitchen was somewhat clean once more, they walked down the hall to Jinyoung’s bedroom. Jinyoung didn’t hesitate to fling himself on the bed once they arrived, and Jaebeom followed soon after. They wiggled around until they were comfortable, and Jinyoung had his back pressed to Jaebeom’s chest, their legs intertwined, and Jaebeom’s arm thrown over Jinyoung, hands laced together under the blankets.

They fell asleep like that, cuddled close together, sheets twisted around them, heads on the same pillow. And if Jackson had come into the room a couple hours later, and smiled at the pair before pulling his phone out to take a couple photos, well no one had to know.


End file.
